


Can't Keep My Hands to Myself

by southsidewrites



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Accidental Bed-Sharing, F/M, Flirting, Meet-Cute, One Shot, Romance, Sharing a Bed, Underage Drinking, flirty banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 22:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20199037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/southsidewrites/pseuds/southsidewrites
Summary: You had no intentions of going to Veronica's party at the Lodge Lodge, much less get sucked into a game of beer pong with Reggie Mantle.  The night ends better than you expected, though, when Reggie can't seem to find a place to sleep at the end of the night.





	Can't Keep My Hands to Myself

“Please, please, please, please, please come with!” Midge begged, clasping her hands together as she stuck her lower lip out in a pout. “It’s going to be so much fun.”

You sighed, returning your attention to the doodles on your notebook and doing your best to avoid her puppy-dog eyes. There were less than five minutes until class started—less than five minutes until you had a valid excuse to ignore Midge’s pleas. “Literally nothing about this sounds fun, Midge.”

“Free alcohol?”

You shrugged.

“Hot guys?”

Your eyebrows furrowed, and you couldn’t help but look back up at her. “What hot guys?”

She gave you an exasperated look. “C’mon, girl. Archie, Chuck, Reggie, Kevin, Moose.”

You ticked them off on your fingers, doing your best not to roll your eyes. “Not single—sleeping with Josie—douchebag—gay—and your boyfriend,” you said, giving her an unamused look. “You’re going to have to come up with something better than that.

“Oh my God,” she sighed, dropping her head on her desk. “It’s like you don’t want to have fun.”

“I like having fun, Midge,” you countered. “I just don’t think spending a night getting trashed at the Lodge family’s cabin in the woods in the dead of winter is going to be fun.”

“Well, I think it will be,” she said firmly. “Practically everyone’s going to be there. And I couldn’t possibly have any fun without my best friend there.”

“That’s so dramatic, Midge.”

“And you’re such a party-pooper.”

You groaned, glancing up at the clock and praying that class would just start already. Quickly, you peaked out of the corner of your eye to see Midge’s big brown eyes fixed on you. Letting out a long breath, you finally nodded. “Fine, I’ll go. But you’ve got to drive home the next morning, and I’m not sharing a room with any couples.”

“Deal and deal,” Midge squealed, nearly leaping out of her seat to pull you into a hug. “Veronica said there’s more than enough beds for everyone, and Moose was probably going to drive anyway, so that’s perfect! This is going to be so much fun!”

“Yeah, fun,” you droned. “_That’s_ the word I’d use.”

* * *

When you got to the cabin, aptly titled the Lodge Lodge, there was already a handful of cars parked in the drive. You recognized Archie and Kevin’s trucks right away as well as Reggie’s latest sport’s car, and a few others. You steeled yourself with a deep breath just as Midge turned around from the front seat to face you.

“Are you excited yet?” She asked, nearly vibrating with anticipation.

“Absolutely!” you said, putting on your biggest, brightest smile.

Moose laughed, and she rolled her eyes. “You’re such a liar. I promise it’ll be fun, though. Really. What kind of best friend would I be if I lied to you?”

“That’s what you keep telling me.”

Midge rolled her eyes and Moose pulled into a parking spot. This time, Moose turned around to face you. “You seriously need a drink, girl. Loosen up a little.”

Waving him off, you hauled your backpack onto your shoulder and hopped out of the back of the car. Midge and Moose grabbed their own bags, and Moose loaded his arms up with the cases of beer that had been stashed in the trunk.

“Get the door for me, babe?” he grunted, straining under the weight of the beer.

“Sure thing, Moose.” Midge nearly skipped to the door, pulling it open. Instantly, you were stunned blast of loud music and shouting. The party was already in full swing, and you were quickly greeted by a very wobbly and energetic Archie Andrews.

“Mooooose!” he called, grabbing the beers and plopping them onto a nearby end table. “And Midge and friend!”

“Friend has a name,” you muttered, grateful when he moved on almost instantaneously.

“Oh, come on, Archiekins, you’re not being a very good host.”

You looked up to see none other than Veronica Lodge herself. As always, she was dressed immaculately in a dark blue dress and her usual pearls. She greeted you with a bright smile.

“Y/N, Midge, I’m so glad you both made it!”

Your eyes nearly bugged out of your head as she pulled you into a surprisingly tight hug. Since when were you and Veronica Lodge friends? You attempted to sputter out a response, but then she was already talking again.

“Midge, you and Moose are in the first bedroom on the left upstairs, the one with the red quilt.” Still smiling brightly, she turned back to you. “And if you’re cool with it, I thought we’d put you in the attic room. It sounds creepy, but it’s finished with a bed and everything, and it’s usually the warmest room in the house. Oh, and you don’t have to deal with any noisy neighbors.”

As if on cue, Cheryl let out a shriek as Reggie yanked her off her feet and into some kind of dramatic, drunken dance move.

“That’s perfect, Veronica, thank you.” You managed a soft smile—in all likelihood, the Lodge’s attic room would still be a dozen times nicer than your bedroom at home anyways.

“Now,” Veronica drawled, wrapping her arms around yours and Midge’s shoulders, “let’s get you ladies some drinks.”

You laughed. “That sounds excellent.”

* * *

Your head was starting to feel light and buzzy as you made your way back to the punch bowl in the kitchen. If your count was correct, this would be your third glass. Usually, that would be your limit, but you _were _spending the night, and you couldn’t help but admit that this party was pretty fun.

Somehow, you had ended up dancing with Josie and Cheryl. You absolutely didn’t get it, but no one but you seemed to care that you hadn’t been friends until this very minute, so you went with it. By the time you had to excuse yourself to get another drunk, Josie was practically begging you to stay. You smiled to yourself, reaching for the punch ladle.

“Hey, you,” someone said, making you jump slightly. He laughed, and you turned around to see Reggie Mantle. It took you a moment to recognize him without his usual perfectly styled hair and ever-present letterman jacket. Instead, his hair was wild and little curly, and he was wearing shorts and a cut-off Hawaiian shirt, revealing his perfectly toned biceps. 

You yanked your eyes away from his arms, managing to look up at his face. Mind racing, you prayed that your entire face hadn’t turned bright red. “Um, hey.”

“Y/N, right?” he asked, leaning against the counter and grabbing the ladle to finish spooning the drink into your cup. “Midge’s friend?”

“Uh, yeah, that’s me, I guess.” You cursed yourself for being unable to string a normal sentence together. “Thanks for the drink.”

He smirked, his gaze running over you. Despite the season, it was hot in the house, and you had changed into shorts and a simple tank top. It was an entirely unremarkable outfit, but the way his eyes moved down your body made you wonder if Midge had secretly swapped it out for something sexier.

“I’m Reggie.”

“I know.” Your mouth snapped shut, your eyes widening. “I mean, I—”

He cut you off with a laugh. “It’s cool. I guess I just didn’t want to assume you knew me.”

Your eyebrows rose skeptically. “Really? After being in school together since elementary school, you didn’t want to assume I knew you?” Biting back a smile, you took another sip of your drink. “Maybe you’re not so cocky after all.”

“Cocky?” His lips curved into a smirk, and he leaned in a little closer to you. “Is that what they say about me?”

You rolled your eyes, taking another sip of your drink to avoid answering. Before either of you could get another word out, though, Josie came bursting into the kitchen.

“Y/N, Reggie, there you are!” She laughed, holding the doorframe to keep herself steady. “We’re playing beer pong, and we _absolutely_ need you both.”

“Me?” you asked, pursing your lips. “I’ve never actually played, so I don’t think you really want me to.”

“Well, then,” Reggie drawled, his hand sliding across the counter towards yours as he leaned in even closer to you. “Looks like you’re going to have to be on my team, then. I _never_ lose.”

“Never?” You couldn’t help but smile at the look he was giving you, your heart thudding dangerously in your chest. “Play with me, and that’ll change.”

“Oh really? How about we make it interesting then?”

Josie groaned dramatically and started out the door. “Just get out here when you’re done flirting, Reg!”

You rolled your eyes. With each sip, you were feeling warmer and lighter, and you found yourself leaning in even closer to Reggie. “Interesting? What’s that supposed to mean?”

He grinned lasciviously. “How about this? If you make me lose, you have to kiss me. But, if I help you win, I get to kiss you.”

Your eyes nearly bugged out of your head, and you froze for a moment, convinced that the punch had been spiked with more than just alcohol. Reggie Mantle was not only talking to you, not only checking you out. Reggie Mantle wanted to _kiss _you.

A small squeak spilled out of your lips, and you swallowed hard. “I—uh—”

“Kidding,” he laughed, running his hand through his hair. He stood up straighter, pulling his hand away from yours on the counter. “I’d happily kiss you before, during, or instead of the game.”

At that, your mind snapped back into focus, your gaze flicking away from his slightly parted lips. “Jesus, are you always this forward?”

He barked out a laugh. “Only when I’m a little drunk and around an incredibly pretty girl.”

You felt the heat rising from your chest and into your face, and you were sure you were blushing furiously. “So, um—are we going to go play beer pong?”

He gestured to the door, the smile never leaving his lips. “After you.”

* * *

Everything faded into silence as you stared down the last red solo cup. You had already drunk more than your fair share of beer, and Reggie was absolutely carrying your team, but it all came down to this shot. If you didn’t make it, Chuck would go next, and Chuck almost never missed a shot.

“You’ve got this,” Reggie whispered, his voice low. He was close to you, his lips only inches from your ear. “You’ve got this.”

You nodded slowly, barely aware of your other hand brushing against his. You clutched the ping-pong ball more tightly, pulling your hand back to throw. With a deep breath, you tossed it. The ball seemed to soar through the air in slow motion, its path a perfect arc shape. Your jaw fell open as it fell gently into the cup with a _plop_.

Next to you, Reggie burst out in a cheer. “Fuck, yeah! You did it!”

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Chuck groaned, slamming his fist against the table. “She hasn’t made a shot the whole damn game, and now she does? This is some bullshit!”

Reggie just laughed, wrapping his arms around you in a tight hug. “I knew you had it in you!”

You laughed, hugging him back and trying to ignore the feeling of his arms around you. “I couldn’t let you break your winning streak.”

His voice lowered, and suddenly his eyes were fixed on yours. “Knew you wouldn’t let me down.”

Your heart started beating so loud that it drowned out any semblance of thought. His arms were still around you—the heat from his body was radiating into you. All the drinks seemed to be hitting you at once, and you were pretty sure that he was the only thing keeping you from floating away. You didn’t know long it had been since you responded last, but you were certain it was too long. Quickly, you swallowed hard, trying to pull back from him.

He loosened his grip on you, making sure you were steady before letting go completely. “You good?”

“Yeah! I—um—of course, I am.” You nodded overenthusiastically, nearly tripping over your feet as you took a step back from him. “I just—fuck, I think I need to go to bed.”

He pulled his phone out of his pocket, checking the time. “I suppose. It is close to 2:00.”

“Mhm.” You nodded sharply, your breath steadying as you moved away from him. “Goodnight, Reggie.”

He smiled warmly, briefly taking your hand in his. “Goodnight.”

* * *

Climbing the staircase up to the attic felt like climbing Mount Everest, and by the time you got to the top, you were ready to flop face-first onto the bed. You managed to make it back down to a shared bathroom, though, brushing your teeth and getting most of the makeup off your face. Then, once you were changed into comfier clothes, you slid into the shockingly comfy bed.

You had been right to assume that the attic would be nicer than your own bedroom. It may have been small, but it was luxuriously cozy with thick quilts, polished wooden furniture, and rustic-chic décor. Veronica had also been right that it was the warmest room in the house, and you were perfectly warm curdled under the blankets in nothing but pajama shorts and a loose tank top.

Your head was still feeling light and a little foggy, and you could already feel yourself falling asleep as you reached over and clicked off the lights. Before you could fully drift off though, the door creaked open.

You flew upright, your head spinning as you yanked the blanket up over yourself. “Who’s there?”

“Shit,” he muttered, a loud _thunk_ indicating that he had slammed into something. “It’s me—Reggie.”

“Reggie, what the fuck?” You blinked away any chance of sleep, reaching back over to turn the light back on. “What are you doing here?”

“About that.” He grinned sheepishly, sitting down at the foot of the bed. “I was supposed to share a room with Chuck, but—uh—him and Josie are currently _occupied_ in there.”

“_Occupied_?” You asked, mimicking his tone. Crossing your arms over your chest, you attempted to cover yourself a bit more. “What do you want me to do about it?”

“You’re like the only person in the house with some extra room.” His voice was surprisingly soft. “And, I’d love to not have to sleep on the couch Moose spilled an entire bowl of Cheetos on.”

You bit back a laugh. “What about the couch Archie spilled a beer on?”

He rolled his eyes, scooting in a little closer. “Sounds like you want to say yes.” His eyes sparkled with a mischievous glimmer. “What do you say? Want a bed buddy tonight? I happen to make an _amazing _little spoon.”

“Oh my God, Reg, you’re such an idiot.”

“Am I really?” He bit back a smile, his eyes lighting up when you called him Reg. “Am I an idiot that’s going to have an amazingly cozy place to sleep to tonight?”

Rolling your eyes, you nodded. “Fine. Just keep your hands to yourself and keep your pants on.”

“You got it, babe.” With a wink, he hopped off the bed, pulling off his shirt in one fluid motion.

Your jaw dropped, and you were too tired to remember to shut it. Reggie laughed at your expression, running his hand through his messy hair.

“Enjoying the view?”

“Nope.” You swallowed hard. “Just wishing I could get back to sleep.”

He smirked. “Sure, you are.” He tossed his shirt aside and gave you a pointed look. When you didn’t move, he chuckled. “Gonna scoot over?”

“Oh, yeah, shit.” You slid over, readjusting the blankets so he’d have some. Tugging the covers back over yourself, you rolled on to your side, putting your back to him. Behind you, the lights clicked off and then the bed sunk under his weight. Suddenly, his body was pressed into yours.

“Sorry,” he murmured, his breath warm on your neck. “There’s not a whole lot of room.”

“You’re good,” you squeaked, your entire body tense. Every cell in your body seemed to be lighting up with electricity, and you were actively aware of every place Reggie’s body was touching yours. Slowly, you forced yourself to breathe, relaxing into his touch. You swallowed hard, grateful that he couldn’t see how deeply you were blushing.

“Tonight was fun, Reggie.”

“Mhm,” he agreed, snuggling in closer. “I never got my kiss, though.”

“Kiss?” you laughed. “What kiss?”

“If we won, remember? We had a bet.”

“That’s not how bets work, Reggie.” Smirking, you slid back into him. With a surge of confidence, you curled your body into his, your grin widening when you felt his heart pounding through his chest.

“I don’t know—it sounded like a good bet to me.”

“What kind of girl would that make me, Reg?” you teased. “Kissing you on the first day we’ve met?”

You could practically hear his eye roll. “We’ve known each other forever.”

“Not really.” You let out a long yawn. “We’ve gone to school together forever. I’d say we haven’t really known each other until today.” Yawning again, you stretched your arms out in front of you, your back arching as your ass pressed into Reggie.

He bit back a moan, and his breath picked up. “Y/N, what—”

“What Reggie?” you murmured, feeling sleepier by the second.

“Nothing, I—” He cut off, shifting behind you to pull his hips back slightly. “We can talk about it tomorrow.”

“Sounds good, Reg.” Your slips curved into a smirk as your eyes drifted shut. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”

* * *

You woke up with arms wrapped around you, your entire body pressed up against Reggie’s. It was warm under the thick quilts, and his chest was hot against your back. Blearily, you blinked your eyes open, rubbing away the sleep with a yawn. You shifted slightly and then jumped forward when you felt what was pressed into your ass. _What the…_

Behind you, Reggie yawned, his arms tightening around you. Then, his breath stopped, and he let go. “Shit, I—"

Giggling, you rolled over, fixing your gaze on him. “What happened to keeping your hands to yourself, Reg?”

His eyes widened, and he scrambled backward, nearly tipping over the edge of the bed before you grabbed his arm to hold him in place. “Shit, Y/N, really I didn’t mean—”

“Reggie, it’s fine.” You slipped your arms around his waist, pulling him closer and tossing your leg around his waist. “I just like making you squirm a little.”

He rolled his eyes, his hands sliding down to your lower back. “I guess you just have that effect on me.”

You smirked, dipping your head in closer to him. Your lips were only inches apart now, and you wanted nothing more than to close that gap. “Reggie, I—”

Behind you, the door slammed open. “Y/N, time to—_holy shit!”_

“Midge, what the hell?” you snapped, nearly flying out of Reggie’s arms to sit up and face her. “What are you doing here?”

She was smiling mischievously, her eyes bright. “Well, I was here to wake you up, but I clearly don’t need to. Moose is ready to head out as soon as you are, so…” she trailed off giving Reggie a pointed look.

“Hey Midge,” he mumbled, yanking a pillow up over his head. “Great to see you.”

“Great to see you, too, Reg.” She smirked again, biting back a laugh. “So, see you in a bit?”

“Yeah, yeah,” you groaned, flopping back onto the bed. “Just give me a few minutes, okay?”

“Of course.” She started closing the door. “You two can take your time and _finish up_.”

“Midge out!” you shouted.

With a laugh, she closed the door.

“Oh my God,” you groaned, cuddling back into the blankets. Reggie’s arms wrapped back around your waist, and you could feel his lips brush gently against the back of your neck. “I can’t believe how awkward she is.”

“Shit timing, too,” he murmured, brushing your hair aside. “It almost seemed like you were going to kiss me, there.”

You rolled your eyes and turned back to face him. “Oh really? That’s pretty presumptuous of you, Mantle. I mean, really, you haven’t even asked me out on a date yet.”

He smirked, tucking your hair behind your ear. “Want to go on a date with me?”

“Depends, are you just trying to get lucky?”

“If by get lucky, you mean get lucky that the prettiest girl at Riverdale High agrees to go on a date with me, then yes, absolutely.”

Your face flushed bright red, and you nestled into his neck. “Oh my God, Reggie,” you whined. “You’re ridiculous.”

He laughed, gently pulling your face back up to his. “So, what do you say? Will you go out with me?”

Biting back a smile, you nodded. “Yeah, I’d love to.”

His face broke into a grin. “Awesome, sweet, great. I’ll—um—get your number from Midge, and I’ll text you when we get back, and—”

You cut him off, pressing your lips into his. For a moment, he froze, but then he relaxed, his lips fitting perfectly against yours. He clutched you tighter, pressing your bodies together. Then, his lips parted yours, and your mind went blank. All that was left was the feeling of him against you, the taste of his mouth on yours. You moaned lightly into his lips, and responded eagerly, running his hand through your hair. For a moment, the two of you were wrapped up in each other, unable to focus on anything but the kiss.

Then, you pulled away, gasping for breath. “Holy shit,” you breathed.

“Holy shit is right,” Reggie said breathlessly. “We should do that more often.”

You laughed, intertwining your fingers with his and squeezing tightly. “I better go before Midge barges in again.”

“You’re right,” he murmured, leaning in to press his lips into your neck. “Because if you stay here any longer, she’s going to walk in on something a whole lot less G-rated.”

With a laugh, you rolled over and pressed a quick kiss into his lips. “You better text me, Reggie.”

“I will—you better text back.” He gave you a pointed look as you climbed out of the bed, throwing on warmer clothes over your pajamas. 

Before you walked out of the door, you leaned in and kissed him one more time, wishing you didn’t have to leave. “See you later, Reg.”

“See you later, gorgeous.” He leaned back in the bed, watching you as you headed toward the door.

* * *

When you stepped out the front door into the driveway, Midge and Moose were already waiting in the car. Yawning, you climbed into the backseat, tossing your backpack on the seat next to you. The moment you had your seat belt buckled, Midge turned around, a wide grin on her face.

“So, tell me all about it!”

“There’s nothing to tell, Midge.”

Moose turned around, matching Midge’s amused look with one of his own. “Really? Nothing at all? Not a single thing to tell about how you and Mantle ended up sleeping in the same bed last night?”

“Nope.” Your phone pinged, and you looked down with a smile to see that Reggie had already texted. “Not a thing.”

“Okay, fine,” Midge groaned. “I’ll let you get away with that for now. I do need you to do one thing for me, though.”

“What’s that?”

“Admit that I was right and the party was fun.”

You rolled your eyes, but you couldn’t contain a grin. “Midge, you were right, and the party was fun.”

“I told you so.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! If you enjoyed this, please let me know in your comments and kudos!


End file.
